


Long Way Home

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Seventh in the AU Rockstar!Verse!  The after math of Jared leaving, Chad is pissy toward Jensen, Mike plots, Chris is concerned and plotting with Mike, Jensen finally meets Jared's mom, Jared's little sister nearly has a coronary, and Steve is caught somewhere in the middle begging the Good Lord...WHY?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This was inspired by cloex_brosluvr! Lissa read this and said she'd let me live because I gave her a preview of the Evil Angel!verse, coming soon. Enjoy!

“Long Way Home”

By C.K. Blake

 

With a deep breath and a shaky sigh he dropped his bag at his feet, lifted his fist, and knocked on the warm, oak door. It wasn’t long before he heard the sound of the locks being undone and then the door was pulled open and he was facing his momma, with her graying brown hair pulled back in a messy bun, a smile on her face that was better than sunshine, and warm hazel eyes that sympathized.

 

She pulled him into a big hug, despite him being a whole foot and a half taller than her. He wrapped his long arms around her in turn, and hunched down until his face was buried where her neck met shoulder.

 

“Oh baby, it’s good to have you home. Now why don’t you come inside? The roast is almost done and you can tell momma all about it,” she whispered gently as she stroked his back and pressed her lips against his hair.

 

She blinked and held him tighter as she felt the wet warmth on her skin, and pulled back a little to look at her son. She guided him into the house, shut the door behind them, and then they ended up in the kitchen. He sat down at the table and she set a tall glass of chocolate milk in front of him. He looked up at her with a sad smile and ducked his head a little in thanks. Some things just never changed.

 

She took the seat next to his, and put her hand over his as he took a long swig of the chocolate milk. She smiled at the chocolate milk mustache before he wiped it away, and braced herself against the pain that was so deep in his eyes.

 

He bit his lip and couldn’t even bring himself to look her in the eye. “I thought it was real, Momma. It felt so damn real. I know that it was love, but why isn’t that enough? What can’t it just be enough?”

 

“Jared,” she said softly, giving his hand a squeeze. “Who hurt my baby?”

 

“I…” he hesitated and shook his head. “It’s too soon. I don’t wanna say right now. Please?”

 

She nodded. “All right, but you’ll have to tell me eventually. I can wait to hear about it when you’re ready though. I’m just glad you’re back home. And hey, what about that Jensen I talked to on the phone? He seemed nice enough, better than Chad anyway.”

 

Jared stiffened and her eyes widened and then narrowed for a moment. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

 

He shook his head stubbornly.

 

“Jared Tristan Padalecki, I’m your momma. You can tell me anything,” she said sternly.

 

He shook his head and pulled his hand back from her grasp before tucking both his hands in his lap. 

 

She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “So it was him.”

 

“Please, Momma, just let go. Don’t… Just, please?” he asked softly.

 

She stood up, patted his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. “It’s okay, JT. It’ll all work out. I’ll wait till you’re ready to talk and then we’ll have a good long talk about everything, you hear?”

 

He nodded and gave her a slow smile, and that smile widened at the smell of the roast in the oven.

 

“Thanks, Momma,” he said, and then patted his stomach. “Feels good being home again.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear,” his momma replied with one of her sweet, wide smiles.

 

\----------

 

It had been a whole week. A week since he started dying inside. He sucked in a breath, jerked his head up, wiped the condensation from the mirror and stared at the broken man looking back. He brought his hand up, rubbed at the stubble he hadn’t bothered with, and blinked. 

 

He clutched the counter until his knuckles turned white from his grip and then he grabbed the nearest thing to him and threw it out of the door. It hit the wall and slid down the floor. He walked out and stared down at his bag full of toiletries like it had personally attacked him. Then he was rummaging through his duffel, pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt. After all, he still had a living to make, despite feeling dead inside. Hell, he could always drink till he dropped. He’d been doing that very thing pretty good so far.

 

He slipped his feet into his boots, pulled his black cowboy hat from the back of the chair, placed it on his head and walked out of the door, checking that the door was locked behind him, then he pocketed the key. He drew the brim of the hat down over his eyes and headed to the van. He leaned against it, tapping his foot impatiently as Mike and Steve and Tom came out of their rooms and then he got into the van.

 

He was silent, Tom sulked in the front seat, Mike sat in the back, unusually quiet for him, and Steve ended up behind the wheel.

 

“Jensen,” Steve said, a little hesitation in his voice.

 

He shook his head and shifted his gaze to the window and his lips curled in disgust as he watched Chris get into Chad’s truck, and Chad get behind the wheel. Jensen jerked his head up, his cold gaze locking with Steve’s in the mirror.

 

“Why the fuck is he coming? Are you trying to get me to quit so you can have him in the band again? Why is everyone so hell bent on kissing Christian fucking Kane’s ass? He’s the biggest fucking asshole in the world, and you’d just bend over and take whatever the hell he gives you? Fuck that, show some god damned dignity,” Jensen bit out.

 

Tom turned in his seat to stare at Jensen, and Mike shifted and raised a brow. That was the most that had come out of Jensen’s mouth since Jared had left a week earlier. Sure Jensen sang, but once off stage he hardly spoke a word to anybody. Hell, judging from the bags beneath his eyes, he wasn’t doing much sleeping either.

 

“He’s a friend, Jen,” Steve said evenly.

 

Jensen snorted. “Some fucking friend! Turns your whole fucking family against you, and then when you finally start to have something real and good in your life after nothing but shit, he comes and fucks that up to. Yeah, great friend. Hope he treats you just as good. He’s a real nice fucker now that I think about it.”

 

“Look man, you’ve been good, professional on stage, but you keep this shit bottled up and you’re gonna end up exploding. I don’t want you to do that in the middle of a show. You gotta either let this shit go or go after that kid. Chris is an asshole for what he did, I ain’t gonna lie or take up for his ass. He fucked you over Jen, we all know that. Now you either fix this shit or let it go. It’s been a week, that’s plenty of time for the kid to have cooled off. Have you tried talkin’ to him?” Steve asked as he shifted the van in gear.

 

“He changed his fucking number,” Jensen said with a weary sigh.

 

“Maybe I could get his new number outta Chad,” Mike offered.

 

Tom snorted. “Like you could do anything to actually help someone without something in it for you.”

 

Mike bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something. 

 

A lot of things had changed for Smeckles. Jared was gone. Jensen was fucked up all over again, only this time worse than before. Steve was still trying to hold it together. Tommy was pissed at Mike, and Mike was walking on eggshells trying to keep from making things worse.

 

Then there was Chad who was being pissy about Jared taking off and glaring at Jensen every time he was within a fifty-foot radius of the man. Chad was still hanging around, handling their equipment, and he wasn’t too bad at booking gigs either. Chris was in the background. He’d do a couple of songs, but he left most of the performing to Jensen. However Chris was bringing in record labels. They’d gotten a call from the exec Chris had mentioned earlier. Tonight was an important gig. Tonight was the night that a record exec listened in on a Smeckles show.

 

\----------

 

Jared ran a hand through his hair and fell back into his bed. He was exhausted, but it was finally over, he’d taken the last of his exams, and now it was a matter of getting his final grades, his teaching certification, and a nice new accomplishment to frame. At least he was done with school for the time being, his parents were proud and he’d already gotten a job offer from his old high school to teach because the current drama teacher was retiring and had recommended him for the job.

 

He let his eyes drift shut as he maneuvered around until he was comfortable and let out a sigh. He was just starting to doze when he heard something that sent a shiver up his spine. It was a soft, bluesy melody. Something he’d grown very familiar with, but there was no way that he was hearing that song. He shot up at the sound of a voice drifting with the music. Sad and longing, and just this side of an apology. 

 

Jared’s heart leapt into his throat at the words, every note and hitch in that voice making his heart stutter and his stomach churn with want and regret. He choked at the next part.

 

“I'd fly away, but my wings are clipped,

My wings are clipped baby,

And the ground, the ground is killing me.

I'm falling in and out of touch,

This warmth, this sensation too much,

A slow drift unraveling,

Not exactly what I seem,

I'm just unraveling…”

 

He sat up, rushed out of the room and followed the song until it grew louder and he discovered its source. He threw open his little sister’s door. His eyes narrowed on her CD player, and he was across her room in a moment cutting the volume off of the thing. She looked up from her math book, a startled expression on her face.

 

“Jay?” she asked warily, too surprised to see him in his current condition to bitch him out for just storming into her room like a crazy person.

 

“Where the fuck did you get this?” he growled as he took the CD out of the stereo and looked down at it. 

 

It was plain, white with brown lettering, “Smeckles. Slow Drift Unraveling.”

 

“I bought it at record store on the mall, you freak. It just came out today. What is up with you? You’ve been acting like a freak ever since you came home, and give it back. It’s a pretty good CD, and the singer is so hot,” Megan replied as she got up, her math homework forgotten as she reached out for her CD.

 

“I was with him when he wrote that song, Meg,” he said, and she paused, her eyes widened as she heard the crack in his voice. “Just don’t… If you have to fucking listen to the damn thing put it on your I-pod or in the portable player. I don’t want to hear it. I just don’t. Okay?”

 

Megan nodded, and took the CD back when he offered it. She didn’t move until he left her room. She then grabbed her portable CD player from her desk, slipped the CD in and put her headphones on, all the while thinking that her brother had finally cracked and broken under pressure. 

 

Gone were the days when he was carefree, always smiling and laughing and being a pain in her ass. Gone were the jokes, and the warmth. He was always working or in his room reading. He hardly went out anymore, never listened to the radio, and he only ever talked to his weirdo friends who called at all hours of the night. He was also quiet and tightlipped, and that wasn’t like Jared at all. Used to be, he’d never shut up.

 

As she listened to the song that had been on before her brother had snatched it from her stereo, she wondered what had gone down to change her brother so much. He’d never acted like this. Not even after Sandy had dumped him.

 

“This unraveling, oh baby

Come set me free,

Because the ground, the ground is killing me,

This unraveling, gotta get away,

Away from dreamland, just slow drift traveling,

Cause baby this is me,

Just me unraveling.”

 

\----------

 

It was a small smile, but one of the few that had tugged at his lips in the last few months as he brought the bottle of Bud to his lips and took a long pull while Steve strummed on his guitar, going over a new riff and throwing around lyrics. It was just a lazy jam session and hanging out with a friend. It was about damn time he started living again. 

 

“So, what do you think, Jenny boy?”

 

Jensen shook his had to clear it, and a grin spread across his mouth, though the sparkle didn’t reach his eyes the way it used to, it was getting there. “It’s a solid start man, add some bass and drums and you got another chart burning hit, Steve. I think you could probably slow it down and mellow it out in the middle, but it’s awesome man.”

 

“You put a little spin on it then,” Steve said and passed his guitar over to Jensen, who put his beer down, before he wrapped one hand lovingly around the neck of the guitar and let his fingers caress the strings, drawing out all the right notes as he looked down at Steve’s scrawl to be sure of the words.

 

“Can you please listen to me

I’ve only got a few moments of time 

before my ride takes me somewhere new 

I just called to let you know that everything’s ok 

I tried before a thousand times 

but I could never say… hello

 

But it’s fall

and a new guy’s probably calling you each day 

Might of lost all I had in you 

but I know I found my way 

I’ve Learned to Love…”

 

Jensen paused, his voice hitching on that last bit, before he swallowed, took in a sharp breath and continued on, his voice weaving emotion into the words as they fell heavy and deep and hopeful from his lips.

 

“I wonder what you’re doing 

I wonder if you’re far 

and if you sometimes listen to my songs 

and wonder where you are 

and can you hear a voice beside you 

at night inside your room 

saying it’s ok dream away 

I promise I’ll be coming home soon 

 

So now it’s spring 

and I am bringing all I got 

might not be much 

but one thing that I’ve learned a lot

I’ve Learned to Love…”

 

He let the last note of the song fill the room, lifted his head, and slowly opened his eyes, green locking with blue. Jensen ran his tongue slowly across his lips and sighed. 

 

“That sounds a lot like how I feel, Steve,” he whispered, his voice husky with all the things he’d tried to bury over the last six months.

 

Steve nodded. “Yeah man, I know. What I don’t know is how you keep going like this. It’s obvious that you miss him. Why not go after him? Hell, we’ve all talked to him. I even slipped you his new number. What’s stopping you, Jen?”

 

Jensen swallowed thickly. “I’ve called a couple times, but as soon as I hear his voice I just panic and hang up. I can’t. I just can’t deal with it.”

 

Before Steve could press for anything more there was knock on his door and a key scraping in the lock and then it was being thrown open. Chris was laughing with a bottle of beer in his hand and an arm across Chad’s shoulders with Mike and Tom walking in behind them, and something good had come of everything. Tommy and Mike were actually working out.

 

The atmosphere thickened as Jensen got to his feet, stiffly handed Steve his guitar back and made to leave. However Mike got in the way. It was always Mike pushing that extra little bit. Mike crowded him and within a few minutes he found himself in Steve’s bedroom, Chris being shoved in behind him and then the door was pulled shut, and it sounded like a chain lock was being used.

 

Jensen’s eyes widened and he tried the door. He pulled it open a couple of inches and saw the chain. The damn assholes obviously had this planned. He beat against the door cursing Mike for all manners of sneakin’ sonsofbitches and Steve for allowing Mike to go through with this.

 

Mike just laughed and said, “You’re not coming out of there until you work your shit out or one of you is dead. If you kill each other we’ll just have to find a new lead singer, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. So stop being a couple of stupid, stubborn assholes, and get this shit over with already. We’re all fucking tired of it.”

 

Jensen rattled the door a little more and when he heard the sounds of everyone leaving, he groaned, threw himself against it, slid down to the floor and threaded his fingers through his hair before he let his head fall back against the door. He gritted his teeth when he opened his eyes and saw Chris staring at him intently.

 

“So, how the fuck did you manage this, huh? Ready to mind fuck me some more? See just how far you can fuck me over before I finally fucking snap? Come on, man. Give it your best shot,” Jensen snapped.

 

Chris took his tan cowboy hat off his head, ran his hand through his hair and let out his breath slowly as he shook his head. “I’m sick of all this fightin’. I just want it over. Yeah, I put the guys up to it, but it’s for you own good, Jen. I know I fucked up. I had no business kissing you that day. I get it now, but as I saw it you needed some kind of wake up call.”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“I don’t know. I mean, kissing you wasn’t the way to go about it, but I’d already fucked you up. I didn’t want that kid to put you through the same shit I did. Now, seeing you like this, knowing you were like this when I left. Christ man, I’m sorry. I’ve talked to Chad a lot these past few months to get a feel for the kid, and he wouldn’t have done you like I did. I fucked you over man, and feel free to kick my ass. Way I see it, I got it comin’. But you need your ass kicked just as much as I do! Why the fuck haven’t you gone after him if you miss him so bad? You’re being plain stupid, son. Way I remember, once you latched onto somethin’ you didn’t quit with it till you were damn good and ready to. You ain’t done with that kid. Not by a long shot. So what the hell you waiting for? You gotta go get him if you want him so bad.”

 

“What makes you think I even got a chance with him? It’s been six months. Hell, we were only together for two, and I was the one hell bent on keepin’ it fucking casual,” Jensen said with a snort.

 

Chris sighed, shook his head, and rolled his eyes before he knelt down in front of Jensen and said, “Like I said, I’ve talked to Chad a lot. He’s been askin’ bout you lately. You got a shot if you’ll just take it, man. He’s still hung up on you. Gotta make that move before it’s too late though.”

 

“And since when do you give a shit?” Jensen asked, suspicion sharp in his voice.

 

“Since I wanted to get my best friend back. Now get your shit together, take a rain check on kicking my ass, or hell get the jolly fucking giant to kick my ass, but go get him back. You won’t be happy till you do, and let’s face it. You’re fucking depressing to be around right now. So suck it up, fuck pride and do whatever the hell you gotta do to win him over. If talking don’t work, well there’s other things you can put that pretty mouth to doing and I’m sure he’ll be listening then.”

 

Jensen couldn’t help it. He actually laughed and for a moment the spark returned to his eyes as he stood up. Chris stood too and then they both looked at the door and Chris rolled his eyes. “Well damn. Now what are we supposed to do till they get back?”

 

Jensen shrugged and then the two of them were laughing deep and rich, just like old times. The fence was far from mended, but it was well on its way to gettin' patched up.

 

\----------

 

The noodles on the stove were close to boiling now. She sighed as she blew back a greying strand of blonde hair. At the sound of the doorbell, she shook her head, cut the eye down on the stove and went to answer it. Her hair was a mess, she was dressed in an old ratty pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and she hardly gave a damn as she pulled open the door and then her mouth promptly fell open in shock. 

 

She swallowed and smiled in disbelief as she pulled the young man fiercely against her and hugged him till his ribs cracked and he was chuckling and trying hard to catch his breath. 

 

“Hey, Momma,” he whispered and she pulled back to get a good look at him.

 

“Come on in, Jen. Got noodles on the stove and I’m just about to put some garlic bread in the oven. So how about we catch up in the kitchen?” she said, her voice warm in that strictly Texan way.

 

He followed her to the kitchen and inhaled the smell of cooking pasta and the familiar scent of the house itself. He looked around. Not much had changed since he left. Five years and it was still the same. Maybe there were a few extra pictures on the wall, but still the same home he’d known. 

 

“You’ve done good for yourself. You and them boys. Actually making a real album and playing concerts now. Any word on the tour yet?” she asked.

 

He flushed a little and shook his head. “Naw. There still discussing dates and booking places. Probably won’t start for another month or two, then it’s on the road,” he replied, and she tilted her head at the tone in his voice and then her eyes narrowed on her youngest son.

 

“What’s wrong, Jenny Bean?”

 

He swallowed nervously and went to get up, but she narrowed her eyes on him and he froze, then his hands were running shakily through his hair and he was trembling. “Before we got signed, back when Chris first came back I was seein’ someone, Momma. His name was Jared and he made me feel things. God, he was amazing. I mean I could just talk to him and he’d listen and there were times where we didn’t have to say a damn thing, we just knew where we stood.”

 

“And what happened?” she asked gently.

 

“Chris came back,” Jensen replied, and his eyes fell down to the table. “I was bringing back dinner for me and Jay and Chris came outta nowhere. He threw me up against the door, kissed me and then Jared pulled open the door, saw Chris all over me and that was it. We fought and he left.”

 

“Did you try and stop him, baby?”

 

“Wasn’t anything I could’ve done. He didn’t want to hear what I had to say,” he replied softly.

 

“So you love him, huh?”

 

He shrugged. “All I know is I messed up. I told him it was just casual, but it was so much more, Momma, I was just scared, cause of what happened with Chris. It’s been about six months now. I don’t know where we stand, and he’s all I think about. Chris and the guys think I should go after him.”

 

“Baby, if he’s what you want, I think they’re right.”

 

He smiled and nodded. 

 

“Now how about you strain those noodles and join us for supper?” she asked.

 

He grinned and got up to do as his momma told him.

 

\----------

 

He took in a deep breath, lifted his hand to knock on the door and then pulled it back at the last second. He shook himself, and brought his knuckles to the door before he could chicken out again. He waited for a moment, about to turn around and forget it, when it was pulled open and he was facing a woman a couple of inches shorter than him with greying brown hair, bright hazel eyes, and a wide, friendly smile. Jared’s smile. 

 

He smiled back at her, and fought to keep the hitch out of his voice as spoke. “Hello, ma’am. I was wondering if maybe Jared was around?”

 

“Oh no, he’s out with his friends, playing a game of football. He’s been taking a break. Just got his masters, and a couple of job offers. Needed to cool his head a little to decide on what school he wants to work at. Something I could help you with Mister…?” she asked.

 

“Call me Jensen,” he said, his tongue flickering across his lips nervously as he fought to keep his smile steady and friendly.

 

He froze as her gaze narrowed on him and she looked him up and down. “Why don’t you come inside? I got a few things I wanna say to you. A few things to get clear before you find a way to see my son. I doubt he’d take kindly to seein’ you again.”

 

Jensen swallowed thickly before he nodded and went inside the house as she stepped aside. She closed the door behind him, and then he followed her to the kitchen. She gestured toward the kitchen table and he took a seat in the chair and then she pulled out a couple of glasses and got a pitcher of sweet tea out of the fridge. She poured him a glass and then one for herself.

 

He took a sip and braced himself for whatever was coming, because obviously Jared had told his mother about them.

 

“He was a mess when he came home. Mind tellin’ me about it, since he doesn’t want to tell me?”

 

Jensen took another sip of tea to delay the inevitable, before he cleared his throat.

 

“What exactly do you know?” he asked softly. Hesitation in his voice.

 

“My son was happy while he was out touring those bars with you boys and then he came home heartbroken. I want to know why. I want to know what you had to do with that. Why he can’t even listen to that CD you boys put out. Why he won’t talk to anybody and mostly keeps to himself.”

 

“It was a misunderstanding. A lot of it was my fault. I’m not too keen on commitment. I wanted to keep things casual, but it was starting to become a little more than that. He’s all I can think about anymore… Our old singer came back, and there was history there, bad history. He caught me off guard and kissed me and Jared saw. He didn’t give me a chance to explain, just threw back that casual shit… Sorry ma’am. He just threw back my excuses in my face and left. That’s as much as I know. He’s probably got someone else by now though,” Jensen replied, and slowly lifted his head to look Jared’s mother in the eye.

 

She reached out across the table and covered his fidgeting hand with her own and gave it a light squeeze as she read the emotion in his eyes. “There hasn’t been anyone since he came home. I’m not saying I’m happy with my son hurting, but I think he just might need you to get better. I’ll give you a chance, but only because you sound like you mean it, but you hurt him again, and you’re dealing with me, Jensen. And you can call me Sherry or Sharon, whichever you want. Callin’ me ma’am or Mrs. Padalecki makes me feel old.”

 

He chuckled a little at that and grinned. “Thanks, Sherry,” he replied, testing the name out on his tongue.

 

She smiled at him and said, “He should be back anytime. You can go upstairs to his room to wait on him. It’s the third door on the left. I’ll send him on up when he gets home. It’s up to you to do the rest though. And remember what I said. You hurt him and you’ll be dealing with me. I don’t take kindly to my babies being hurt.”

 

“Yes ma’am… Sherry. I won’t hurt him again if I can help it,” he replied and they shared a small smile before he followed her directions.

 

He slipped into Jared’s room, shut the door behind him, and let out a sharp breath, not really comprehending what had just happened, but he was grateful that Jared’s mom was understanding and seemingly forgiven. He really hoped that he never had to face her if he hurt Jared again, because that look in her eyes when she warned him about hurting one of her babies was enough to chill him to the bone.

 

\----------

 

He waved at his old buddies Ryan and Jason from his front porch and grinned as they pulled out of his driveway with a squeal of tires. He shook his head toed his shoes off and then walked inside. He heard his mom calling him from the kitchen and went to see what she wanted. 

 

He went straight to the refrigerator, pulled out a soda, popped the top and took a good gulp from it as she looked at him with a sigh. “So did you at least win the game?” she asked with a grin as she took in his appearance. 

 

He was sweaty, gritty, dirty and had grass stains in places she really didn’t want to know about.

 

“You know we did. I’m their secret weapon,” he replied and then he bent down and kissed her cheek. 

 

She stepped back and shook her head. “You’re filthy JT. Go on and wash up. Supper will be ready in about an hour. Now go! Can’t have you underfoot while I’m working on a stew and the laundry. And I got everything out of your hamper all ready.”

 

He nodded his head, and then took off for the stairs. He pushed in his door and reached behind his neck, pulling his dirty shirt over his head when a sharp inhalation caught his attention. He finished pulling off his shirt and then looked up and over at his desk. His eyes widened at the sight of Jensen Ackles standing by his desk holding up a framed photo of him, Chad, and a couple of other buddies from high school. 

 

Jared was tempted to pull the filthy shirt back on, but it was his room, dammit, and he could take his shirt off if he wanted to. So the damn shirt stayed off.

 

Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off of Jared. He’d obviously been out playing some kind of contact sport and he looked damned good all sweaty, his hair askew, dirt on his cheek, and grass stains on the knees of his jeans. Jensen ran his tongue across his lips as his eyes locked with hazel. He fought to stay where he was, because he wasn’t sure how Jared would take it if he crossed the room and tried to fuck him against the bedroom door. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Jared growled.

 

Jensen winced at the tone, took a deep breath, and then took a step closer. “I just thought I’d see how you’ve been.”

 

“You came all the way to San Antonio to see how I’ve been?” Jared snorted bitterly, his eyes sparking with anger.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen replied, suddenly on the defensive. “It’s been a long time. I just wondered how you were. What you’ve been up to. I know the guys have talked to you, but hearing about you and seeing for myself are two different things.”

 

“I’m doin’ just fine, now you can leave or I can throw you the hell out. You had no God damned right coming into my parents’ house after everything! God how did you even get past my mom?”

 

Jensen smiled a little. “She told me to wait for you up here in your room. She’s everything you said she was Jay.”

 

“Fuck you Jensen. You had your chance, and this little stunt and tricking my Momma into letting you in my room ain’t gonna work. I told you then that I was done with the games. I’m not someone who’s sole purpose if your physical gratification. I had feelings for you! I was willing to work through everything, be there until you woke the fuck up and realized that I cared, that I wanted you, fucking loved you!”

 

“If you were so fucking willing then why did you leave?!” Jensen snarled in return. 

 

“Because you and Christian fucking Kane obviously made up!”

 

“That is bull shit and you know it!” Jensen snapped and he was across the room in no time, pushing Jared up against the door, slamming it shut in the process.

 

Jared’s chest was heaving as he glared down at Jensen, and Jensen attacked his mouth, his teeth nipping at Jared’s bottom lip, demanding entrance, demanding another chance. When Jared opened his mouth, he slipped his tongue between the taller man’s lips and then they were fighting over control until Jensen pulled back, both of them breathing heavily, and Jensen let his body lean against Jared’s for support. They fit together like they had before, like a matched set.

 

Jensen lifted his head and ran his tongue over his kiss-swollen lips as he whispered, “I think you missed me, Jay. I think you missed me as much as I missed this. Missed you. Still want you. Can’t get you outta my fucking head, anymore.”

 

“What about Chris?” Jared asked bitterly.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “What about the stupid fucker? I’m here with you. Shouldn’t that tell you something?”

 

“Why’d you wait so long?” Jared asked, and the hitch in his voice made Jensen’s breath catch.

 

Jensen looked down, pressing his forehead into Jared’s bare shoulder, smelling sweat and Jared. “I didn’t think you wanted me anymore. Didn’t want to face you walking away again. I felt like I was dying the first time, figured it might actually kill me if I had to do it again.”

 

“Don’t fuck up again and you’ll never have to,” Jared growled as he leaned down and bit the top of Jensen’s ear, giving it a sharp tug as he wrapped his arms tightly around the shorter man.

 

“Excuse me?” Jensen snorted and pulled back to look up at Jared. “That wasn’t my fault. Chris kissed me. I wasn’t kissing him back. Hell I was pushing him away when you opened the door and we fell into the room. You never even gave me a chance to explain.”

 

“And you were the one always wanting to keep it casual,” Jared snapped back.

 

Jensen sighed. “Fine, so we both fucked up. Now let’s just stop fighting over it. I just want us to be cool again. Fuck casual if it pisses you off so much. We do this on your terms this time.”

 

Jared lifted a brow and ran his tongue across his lips and Jensen was duly distracted, and then Jared was clearing his throat and speaking. “Fine, we’re exclusive, and we’re up front with my parents. My momma already knows.”

 

“Done,” Jensen returned and then he was kissing Jared again like it was the only thing that mattered in the world.

 

Jared tugged at the bottom of Jensen’s shirt and Jensen lifted his arms up so Jared could remove the shirt as he guided the shorter man back. When the back of Jensen’s knees hit Jared’s mattress he fell back against the bed, and Jared lowered himself, kissed Jensen, and then he grabbed Jensen’s hips and shoved him further up the bed.

 

Jensen’s eyes widened as they locked with Jared’s lust blown hazel gaze. Jared had never been so forceful or demanding before. Jared bent down, his teeth nipping along Jensen’s throat as he growled out, “Mine. Only mine.”

 

Jensen let his head fall back into Jared’s pillow, and arched up when Jared’s teeth scraped against his right nipple and then Jared’s tongue swiped against the sensitive nub and he blew across it teasingly. He gave the left the same treatment before he continued kissing, licking and biting his way down Jensen’s body.

 

Jensen sucked in a breath and let it out in a throaty moan as Jared undid the fly of his jeans and slipped the pants and his boxers down his legs. Jensen’s cock sprang to attention, pre-cum glistening at the tip. He lifted his head and his eyes locked with Jared’s.

 

Jared pulled back and stood, just staring down at him, and then he was shoving his own jeans and boxer briefs down his legs and kicking them away before he covered Jensen, their lips coming together Jared rocked his hips against Jensen’s, their hard cocks brushing together. 

 

Jared slid a hand between them, wrapping it around both of their cocks and he began to slowly work his hand up and down along their lengths. Jensen arched up, his head rolling to the side; his eyes squeezed shut as he bucked up into Jared’s hand and against Jared’s cock, his grunts and moans making the promises and filth spilling from his mouth incomprehensive.

 

Jared nosed his way down Jensen’s jaw and bit down on Jensen’s throat. Jensen jerked his head back as he gave a powerful thrust and then he was coming, crying out Jared’s name. Jared rolled his hips against Jensen a few moments more before it became too much. 

 

Jared rolled onto his side and tugged Jensen against him. Both were struggling to catch their breath as Jensen let his head fall against Jared’s shoulder and then he brought a finger down over the dirt smudge on Jared’s cheek and grinned.

 

“You’re sexy when you’re dirty,” he replied teasingly.

 

“I’m always sexy,” Jared grumbled, and then pulled Jensen even closer, pressing his lips to Jensen’s forehead. He reached down and pulled the tangled sheets up to their waists, and sighed. “And that was incredible. Missed you, Jen. Missed you every fucking day. Talking to you, laughing, putting up with your prissy bullshit, and having to have your way all the damned time. Missed the kisses, the nipping, being able to touch you, see you.”

 

“Me too, Jay. Didn’t know I’d gotten so used to having you ‘round till you were gone. Can’t go through it again,” he replied, and then he shifted, and brushed back a stray strand of brown hair from Jared’s face. “We’re doing it right this time. I want you to meet my mom. She’d really like you.”

 

“I think I’d like that,” Jared replied and leaned in for another kiss when his door was suddenly thrown open and an ungodly shriek followed shortly there after.

 

“OH MY GOD!!! JARED?! DOES MOM KNOW?”

 

Jensen’s eyes widened as his head snapped up and he was staring at a young girl in her late teens. She had long brown hair, familiar hazel eyes and a shocked expression on her pretty face. Her eyes widened as she stared at him and her breathing increased, almost like she was hyperventilating. 

 

“Oh my GOD! That’s him! Jensen Ackles! You’re SLEEPING WITH THE LEAD SINGER OF SMECKLES?!” she screeched and they both winced at the pitch in her voice.

 

Before either of them could respond Jared’s mom was standing behind the girl, and pulling her back. “Megan, go to your room now!” she snapped, and then Sharon Padalecki’s full attention focused on her son and Jensen in bed together.

 

“Jared Tristan Padalecki! UNDER MY ROOF?! You could have at least locked the door! Do you know what this could have done to your sister seeing you like this?!” she scolded, her eyes sparking with anger, and Jensen ducked down into Jared’s shoulders, praying that she would forget he was there.

 

Jared’s hold tightened on Jensen and then he sighed and said, “Momma, I’d like you to meet Jensen Ackles. He’s my boyfriend. Can he stay for dinner?”

 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at her son and watched with amusement as Jensen slowly pulled back from Jared’s shoulder and looked at her with a fierce blush on his face. “Of course he can stay for supper, but you two better clean up. And your Daddy’s on his way home Jared, so make it quick.”

 

Once the door was closed behind Jared’s mom, they slipped out of bed and into their pants. Jensen followed Jared to the bathroom, where they both washed up and exchanged lingering touches, small kisses, and knowing looks. When they were finally done and Jared was as presentable as he was going to be after a football game and some really nice make-up sex, they headed downstairs. 

 

Jared led Jensen to the dining room where Jared’s dad was sitting at the head of the table, Megan was sitting to his left, and Sherry Padalecki was bringing in the pot of stew from the kitchen. She looked up at the boys with a smile, and Jared’s dad stood. 

 

“Hello. Sherry told me we were having comp’ny. I’m Gerald, Jared’s father. You can call me Gerry,” Gerald said and held his hand out. Jensen stepped forward, swallowed thickly and shook it. He then shifted his gaze nervously to Jared. Jared pulled the chair out next to his father’s and then he tilted his head toward the chair next to it. Jensen nodded and they all sat down, Jared in between his father and Jensen.

 

“Dad, this is Jensen Ackles,” Jared began, and was then cut off by his father as Gerald said, “You mean that singer your sister keeps goin’ on about?”

 

Both Jensen and Megan flushed at that.

 

“Yeah, Dad,” Jared continued, “And he’s more than that. He’s my boyfriend.”

 

Jensen swallowed thickly and nearly jumped when Jared reached for his hand and entwined their fingers together. He kept his gaze focused on the table, and waited for a sign that he was about to be kicked out of the house. Instead Jared’s mom was pouring him a bowl of stew and Gerald Padalecki, while more formal, cleared his throat and simply said, “We’ll discuss this later, son. Right now, let’s eat.”

 

\----------

 

Jensen sat down at the foot of Jared’s bed, his fingers threading through his short hair as he struggled to breathe. He was trembling, surprised that Jared’s parents had taken it so well that he was seeing their son. 

 

The mattress shifted next to him, and he turned, his eyes locking with Jared’s, before Jared’s lips were on his, in a soft kiss that promised a lifetime of more. 

 

“I think they like you,” Jared whispered gently as he pulled back.

 

A smile spread across Jensen’s mouth as he replied back, “This is home.”

 

Jared scrunched his forehead and gave Jensen a funny look. “What do you mean?”

 

Jensen chuckled before he leaned in and kissed Jared again. As he pulled back he smiled, his eyes sparkling as he said, “You. Me. Together. This is home.”

 

End.


End file.
